Random Love
by RogueWarrior869
Summary: These are random SasoDei one shots that I do not want to post individually. Warnings are in the authors note of each chapter. No.4. A semi sequel to another one shot I am working on. Just a little Vampire Sasori and Neko Deidara fluff.
1. Vampire Attraction

Document Opened: 04/26/2009, 07:44pm.

Authors Note:

These are random one-shots I will be posting whenever I write them. Mainly for the fact I get random one-shot ideas that won't go any further then that. And so you know: These vary in time-line, genre and length. The one thing they all have in common though is the fact the Sasori is Seme and Deidara is Uke. That shoud be a fact of life.;p.

I will let you know whats what though. Because I'm nice like that.:D.

This one for example.

A modern day AU, The Akatsuki are vampires except for Dei who is a teen genius being stalked by Sasori. Easy, no?

Genre(s):

Romance, Drama, Action, Humor, Minor Angst.

Warning: Edited language via Hidan and see above for the .

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I would only want the Akatsuki anyway...and maybe Sai, I like him too. Alas it's respectively owned by Masashi Kishimoto. Oh well, he _did _create the Akatsuki.

//////\\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////\\\\\\/////\\\\\\//////////\\\\\/////////////////\\\\\\\

He didn't bother looking behind him as he knew the red head was silently watching him from the shadows that the night provided. Why? He did not know. All he did know was that almost a month ago he had gotten into an argument with the vampire over art. Yes, he had known that the older male was a vampire. For the most part he left him be and had no reason to tell anyone about him and from what he knew; roughly eight others.

Besides, it's not like anyone would believe him anyway. He made a light scoffing noise at the thought and simply kept walking. Thinking about the vampire he realized that he had yet to at least know the name of his blood sucking stalker. After puprosely turning down an alley with an abandoned building on either side he stopped and crossed his arms.

"If you're going to keep following me then can I at least know your name, un?" He asked without turning around.

It didn't look like it was needed for him to do so as his body froze when the red haired male had appeared in front of him seemingly out of nowhere. Without a word the red head had encircled his arms around the teens waist and quickly leaned in to kiss him.

His visible deep blue eye widened in surrpise at the feel of the vampires cool lips against his own and despite the fact he could hear his own heart pounding in his chest he could not move. His mind screamed at him to, but his body would just not comply. However after a moment the red head pulled back and smiled rather smugly. "Sasori." He said before disappearing back to their temporary base and leaving a very confused and flustered teen behind.

///////////////\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\//////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////

He wasn't quite sure _what _to feel at the moment as the school principal handed him the document. He had successfully done it. At age fifteen he had already completed highschool. He wouldn't be sixteen until next month but that wasn't really important right now.

However he did put on a smile for the man and after a few words of congratlations and such along those lines he was able to walk out of the school for the last time.

Not sure where else to go at the moment he started slowly walking back home. He hated the fact that he should have been happier then this to get something he worked for. He was one step closer to getting away from his _parents_. They had seen school as a good way to get him out of their hair for a bit everyday and he had taken the rest of his time to study and work on his various gadgets.

He avoided them and they mostly let him be. He shuddered at the thought of them and forced himself to think of something, anything happier then that.

He blinked as his mind came back to the red haired vampire...Sasori. It had been a week since he had stopped following him but he had yet to forget the feeling of the vampire kissing him. He unintentionaly put a finger over his lips and a very faint blush came to his face. Stopping for a moment he kicked himself inwardly for reacting like a schoolgirl with a crush. Besides, he had other more important things to worry about.

He had been so lost in thought that he had been completely unaware of the violet and crimson eyes watching him for the moment.

/////////////\\\\\\/////\\\\\\////////////////

Much later that night he was quietly checking his backpack to make sure he had everything he would need to survive for the time being. Somewhere along the way he had gotten into yet another fierce argument with his _father _and he was to leave and never return. He still felt saddened by it but overall it suited him just fine. He went over the contents of his backpack again. A couple of changes of clothes, his laptop and it's battery, his special tool pack as well as a few of his tinier gadgets, a hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste.

He had a knife hidden in holsters in the inside of each boot. And as a precationary measure he also packed a first-aid kit since he had a feeling he was going to get into some kind of fight along the line. And at the bottom of the backpack he had his newly acquired diploma and a small box of sculpting clay so he could work on his beloved art during breaks and short rests during his travels.

He was especially certain to check and make sure he had the money he saved up from his summer job last year. He did and also made sure his I-pod was still secure in his other pocket.

He gave a quick tug on his black fingerless gloves and a pull on his black headband and after one more quick check, he slid it on and left his room for the final time.

The blond simply walked through the hall and straight up to the door. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob. "Guess I'll see y'all in hell then, un." He did not look behind him and it was silent for a moment as he opened the door. "I'll be there to greet you." His father replied and after hearing the door shut he let out a frustrated sigh. He just could not get past his own son's birth defects and estranged personality, he was nothing like the son he had wanted but through all that the one regret he would take to his damned grave would be not at least telling the boy that he was somewhat proud of him for his accomplishments.

Even with having them for parents he had been smart enough to keep to reading books and not turn to alcohol and drugs, he had turned out the opposite of himself.

Letting out a frustrated grunt and sigh he got up from the couch and went to join his wife in the kitchen. He already knew she would be on a heavy hitting drinking binge for a little while and damn it all if he would not be joining her.

///////\\\\/////////\\\\\\////\\\\\\\\\\//////////////\\\///\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\///\\\\\\\/////////

He had been back to following the blond once again tonight. Only it would be different since he had approval from Pein to bring in the teen to be his partner. Not long after their _encounter _a month ago he was on watch duty to make sure the teen would not blab to anyone about them or make sure the hunters that were after them did not heedlessly kill the teen or go after him for information.

Even if he knew it or not he saw more then he should have that night. Their existence was suppposed to be nothing more then a myth. But after a week of trailing the blue eyed male he started noticing different things about him, from his long golden hair to the unusual shade of blue his eye was and the fact alone he knew that he was being followed was a bit impressive. Art aside he started following Deidara less for Pein's sake and more for the possibilty of a potential mate.

Quietly he watched and followed the teen. He was different tonight Sasori tilted his head slightly. He had heard about the teens success from Hidan and Itachi earlier. Much to his own annoyance he had been switched to confirming the lack of hunters in the area. After a week on that duty, he had made sure it was clear for them to leave back to Amegakure. And they were leaving that night.

After continuing to follow the teen as he turned back into the abandoned alley from a week ago the vampire decided to take action right there. He did not have a lot of time and he _really_ did not want to leave behind his potential mate. He smirked for a second remembering the kiss while jumping down from his spot in the shadows.

The teen stopped upon recognizing the familiar presence. "I heard congratulations were in order." He stepped a little closer to the shorter blond. "And here I thought you stopped stalking me, un." There was a bit of bitter sarcasm to his voice.

"Actually I was on another assignment last week and Hidan and Itachi informed me. I'm not certain whether to be surprised that you couldn't tell they were following you or flattered that you know when it's me." He took another step forward.

"Honestly I don't know why you have been following me. I have no reason to tell anyone about your existent and I'm not going to be around here much longer anyway, un." In other words he wanted the vampire to find someone else to stalk and forget about him.

"Actually that night you put your life in danger just by finding out we _exist_. I have a proposition for you that requires an answer in less then an hour." He knew the others were hunting their meal before meeting up to move out. He had fed earlier so he was fine.

Out of curiousity he turned around to face Sasori. "You're a vampire. What exactly could I even do, un?"

He smiled coyly before speaking. He had his interest, that was good. "Come with us to Amegakure. You won't used for food or be turned into a vampire. I saw you fight a few weeks ago. We could use someone like you and you would be a my partner."

Before the blue eyed male could say anything his eye widened in surprise as two people stepped into the alley wth crossbows aimed at the vampire. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he shouted for him to lookout and before the blond knew it, he had his knives drawn and charged past Sasori at the two oddly dressed people who had their weapons still aimed. Now at him.

The one on the right fired his arrow at the teen but Deidara narrowly evaded it. Much to his chagrin after the man on the left fired his arrow it grazed his side but he still made it to fight the two. He knew they were there to try and kill Sasori. And for a reason he couldn't explain he didn't want them too.

///////\\\\\\\\

Sasori cursed inwardly, all his work had _confirmed_ that there were none of them left in the area. But more importantly he saw a little blood hit the ground from the blonds side and he growled as he saw the younger male try and fight them at once. He should not be helping him like this. Wasting no time he charged to join the two against one match as Deidara managed to stab one hunter in the leg.

///////

His red and black cloak hid it but he had already unbuttoned the lower part of his cloak and drew his katana. Quickly he was able to run the hunter on the left through and after Deidara kicked the male in front of him down, he had to step back to clutch his side for a moment.

Sasori was angry that they had even dared hurt the blond and took a hidden pleaure in swiftly stabbing his sword through the hunters heart. After they were killed he re-sheathed the blade and tunred around to check on the blond.

//////////

"Are you alright?" He asked with a slight tilt of his head.

"It's just a scratch, un." One that hurt but was not severe. "Anyway nice sword moves, un." He would not have pegged the vampire as someone to use that for a weapon, especially in this day and age. But then again what did he know about Sasori?

He sat on the ground and had his backpack beside him. After slipping the knives back in their boot holsters he retrieved the first aid kit from the black backpack.

The teen was leaning back against the brick wall and closed his visible eye for a moment. Unaware that Sasori had sat down beside him to the left.

Sasori knew he had less time know since if they were there then more would be coming and now there was no way he could leave the male to die. Not after he helped him like he had. "Let me see." He was fast at dressing wounds, he had to be.

"See what, un?" He looked at Sasori who rolled his earthen eyes. "The kit. I can fix your wound quickly since we probably do not have much time now."

He had been wondering what he meant, Deidara silently handed it to him. More were possibly coming. "If more of them are coming then shouldn't you hurry to rejoin the others, un?" He could handle himself if anyone tried anything.

"Why would you be so concerned about me?" He opened a peroxide wipe and his nose crinkled for a moment as the unpleasent stench filled the air around them.

"And I could ask you why you kissed me last week, un." He blinked for a moment, he had not meant to say that out loud but then nearly bit his tongue as the vampire pressed the wipe against part of the grazed flesh.

"I don't know if you would be pleased with the answer." He said a little solemnly and Deidara found he did not like that tone coming from the red head.

"Try me, un." He was beginning to wonder if the vampire had any medical training since he had already cleaned his wound and was working on dressing it. "Raise your shirt." He did as he was told and raised it to just above the injury which was to his lower side, he was grateful for that.

Sasori clicked his tongue absently in thought while wrapping the bandage roll around the teen a couple of times. "You really wish to know?" He asked as the blond lowered his shirt back down after he finished. "Yes, un."

Sasori wrapped his arms around the startled teen and pulled him so his back was against his chest. "Originally I was sent to follow you to make sure you would not tell anyone about us and to make certain that the hunters would not go after you since you had seen us." Deidara listened as Sasori continued. "But after a week I started to notice different things about you. Long story short, you are beautiful and I could not resist at the time." He knew Deidara might get mad at him for that but it was the truth. Of course he left out the part about wanting him for a mate.

He was positive his face was a some shade of red. Part of him realized that he should have been angry or something along the lines but instead he found himself quietly saying the vampires name and he turned his head around to kiss the vampire who was still holding him.

Sasori was surprised himself but was more then willing to return the kiss. They both felt something spark that time. Leaving that to be figured out later Sasori was the one to pullback first. "Does this mean you will be coming with us?" He questioned with a slight smirk on his face. Deidara who was still a little in shock at his own action nodded in agreement and the two got up in time to see a silver haired male and a masked male see them.

"Is everything f*cking alright here?" Hidan asked seeing the pair and the two slain hunters.

"Yeah. We need to get going since more are probably on the way. And by the way he's my partner so he's coming with us." He stated without a blink while pointing at the blond. "F*cking fine: we're heading to join the others. Pein is ordering everyone to regroup. Didn't you get the message?" They were able to communicate via telepathy, a perk that came with their vampirism.

"No." Deidara listened while he picked up his backpack and slid it on. The weight of the situation starting to weigh in on him.

"That does not matter right now. Let's just go and deal with the rest later. This shouldn't even be happening in the first place." Sasori took a quck glance at the blond before they started leaving.

Deidara followed the other three, unsure of what was going to come but he figured it could not have been worse then before. And he had a feeling that as long as he was with Sasori then maybe, just maybe it would be alright.

//////////\\\\/////////\\\\///////////////\\\\///////\\\//////////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\\////\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\///////////\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:

I am aware that this is a bit of . I might like it more later. This was also based off of a story I was toying around with. Though the other one has more humor. I might re-write it and post it in the future.

By the way, updates on my other SasoDei stuff have been _majorly _delayed since it was all accidentally deleted. It did not save like it was _supposed _during a transfer and save for one lemon I was working on the rest is gone gone.

I'll be working as fast and as hard as I can to get them re-written and finished but it'll take time.

Oh, and these will _not _have character death since that makes me .

And expect lots of fluff since I like .

Finished: 04/27/2009, 02:32-34am.


	2. Forgive and Forget

Document Opened: 04/27/2009, 09:34pm.

Authors Note:

Hurt/Comfort fluff.:3.

Genre(s)

Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Drama? Fluff. Modern Day AU.

///////\\\\\\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////

Deidara kicked himself _hard_ inwardly. He crossed his arms and shivered. He was wearing his favorite black jeans, fingerless gloves and black and white sneakers. But during his moment of blind anger at Sasori he had failed to get his jacket and had only his black tanktop to protect his upperbody from the frozen water element better known as snow.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid, un.' He continually repeated the word in his mind as he walked around the city aimlessly. Cursing the pretty snowflakes as they fell from the cloudy night time sky and flinched when one would land on him. It was _cold _and he _hated_ it.

/////////\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\////\\\\\\\///\\\\\\\///////\\\\\\/////\\\\\\\\\//////////\\\\\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\///////

Back at their shared apartment Sasori was trying to get his mind off of the blond while he worked on his project for school. The damn thing was being problematic for the red head and he could not focus. Even when he was gone the brat could get under hs skin. The argument was replaying itself over and over in his head.

Deidara had only been trying to help by getting him to take a short break from the project, it was an art project with a medium to which he was not accustomed. Since it was art, this naturally led to them fighting and the last thing heard from the blond was an annoyed huff and the sound of the front door slamming shut.

A bubble of guilt rose in his chest since he was _painfully_ aware that he crossed a line during their fight regarding the younger males art. Yes, he hated the mere thought of art being considered fleeting by anyone. And yet he loved the blond, art aside. He had been lucky to an extent...His art was passed down through the family, his puppets were his greatest master pieces and were what art _should _be, eternal.

But the old saying had been true about artists suffering for their art. Some years ago his parents had gotten into an accident and had gotten amnesia from it. He still saw them while they were re-learning about each other. Despite his Grandma Chiyo's best efforts, he could only take comfort in absorbing himself into creating all kinds of puppets. Until he met the blond.

Now the blond had been another story all together, he shuddered at the mere thought of his lovers past. His head perked up at hearing the doorbell ring. Letting out a frustrated sigh he got up. "Bet the brat forgot his keys _again_." Despite himself he knew an apology was in order and begrudgingly went to let the blue eyed male in.

////////\\\/////\\\\\\//////\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Hey! Hurry up and open the f*cking door! It's f*cking freezing out here!" Sasori went to open the door but was puzzled. It was nearly ten at night. Opening the door he saw two other members from their gang. Hidan practically shoved past him to get inside with Kakuzu silently following, "Is blondie here?" He turned around to face the slightly shorter red head who was closing the door.

"No. And what are you two doing here anyway? We do have a _phone _you know." He crossed his arms and looked at the two.

"Yeah, yeah but me and blondie have a joint project due for science Monday and he has the notes I need. Are you sure he's not here? I'm pretty sure thats his jacket over there. And you would have to be _f*cking crazy _to be out there in this weather." Hidan shuddered after pointing to Deidara's jacket hanging up on the hook beside the front door.

Sasori's heart skipped a beat. "Or mad. Dammit." He grabbed his jacket. His wallet and keys were already in his pocket. "I'll be back soon." Without another word he left and slammed the door closed behind him.

"What the f*ck was that about?" Hidan raised an eyebrow while looking at the door.

//////////\\\\\///////\\\\\\////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////////////////////

Gods he was cold. He had kept his arms wrapped around his shaking frame as he walked into the park not far from where he and Sasori lived. It had been so late he had no intent to disturb the others, he had not been in the gang long enough to know anyone _that _well yet anyway. Just as well, the last couple of times he and Sasori fought he had come here to cool down.

Walking a short distance into the quiet park: he barely knew he was growing more tired with every passing second but he was easily able to acknowledge how heavy each step was becoming. Stifling a yawn his cold and tired mind figured that after a quick rest he would walk back and set things right with the red head. He should have known better then disturb Sasori while he was working anyway.

Making it to the closest tree he leaned back against it and slid down onto the white earth. His head slowly fell forward as his eyes grew heavy. Unable to fight it anymore his eyes shut as he gave way to unconsciousness.

////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\///////////\\\/////////////////////////

From past experence he knew where to look first for his blond lover and was currently walking through the park looking around. The only noise that he could hear was his shoes crunching the snow. He was frowning since it was so cold out but he was not about to head back without the younger male. 'Where are you Dei?' He questioned while continuing his search.

/////////////\\\\\\\\

Soon enough his question was answered as his earthen eyes widened in surprise and concern at what he saw. Slumped against the tree in front of him was Deidara. He was incredibly still and paler then he should have been.

Quickly he kneeled down beside the blue eyed male and checked for a pulse. He furrowed his brow at finding one only to low for his own liking. He gently shook the males shoulder and at least received a low grunt in response.

Silently he picked up the blond so he could get him back home and warm. Unconsciously the blue eyed male shifted closer to the little bit of warmth of Sasori's body heat.

////////\\\\\\\\

Less then ten minutes later he had carried Deidara back into their apartment, a little disturbed to have found it unlocked. He'd worry about that later since it was probably just something that Hidan and Kakuzu forgot.

Gently he laid him down on their shared bed and pulled the cover over the shivering form. Acting fast he knew he had to get more warmth to him. He ran out of the room.

/////\\\\\\\\

A couple of minutes later he returned (after locking the door) with a clear bowl of hot water and a cloth. Setting it on the nightstand Sasori dipped the cloth in the water and ignored the minor pain he felt. Very carefully he placed the cloth on the blonds forehead.

Much to his surprise the cloth cooled quickly so he repeated the action. He kept it up for a few more minutes silently wishing for the teen to be alright.

It became apparent that the cloth would not be enough and so he got another idea.

He climbed into the bed from the otherside and after getting comfortable he put his arms around the blond and pulled him as close to himself as he could get.

Sasori was tired but not enough to sleep, he _had _to know that Deidara would be alright first anyway.

"You had better not do something stupid like die." His voice was low. It was only meant for the blue eyed teen to hear anyway. "I do love you brat." He tightened his hold around him. The blonds skin was still very cool but he was slowly starting to warm up.

///////\\\\\\///////\\\\\\

As he slowly opened his eyes the first thing to register with him was the fact that he was _not _sitting in the cold snow under the tree at the park where he had vaguely remembered going unconscious. Secondly there were very familiar arns encircled tightly around his waist and upper chest.

A soft smile came to him as he realized that Sasori must have found him. No one else knew that he had gone to that place other _then_ Sasori.

"I'm glad that you're okay." Sasori nearly scared the blond when he spoke, though it was evident that there was sleepiness in his voice.

"Danna, about earlier. I'm.." He was cut off by Sasori. "Let's just forget about it." He didn't want to hear him apologize for trying to help. No, if anyone should be sorry it was him.

He was a little lost in thought for a moment and made a 'hm' noise at feeling the blond shift around and turn over to where he as facing him. Deidara had wrapped his own arms around Sasori and buried his face in the crook of the red heads neck. "Love you Sasori Danna, un." He said while proceeding to fall back asleep.

Sasori let out something of a contented sigh. "Love you to, brat." His own eyes started to fall shut and he proceeded to join his lover in sleep.

/////////\\\\\\///////\\\\//////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////

Authors Note:

Gasp! I actually _like _how this one came out. I still think there was a little to much drama though.

Hm. Okay, okay. I'll be working on one thats nothing but pure humor and fluff.

There is already to much drama and angst around the fandom lately anyway.

Finished: 04/28/2009, 01:22pm.


	3. Fireworks

Document Opened: 07/04/2009, 07:04pm.

Authors Note: Special Announcement: I have another account for my LiveJournal challenges and...requests. The account is 'Matsuo Miwa' and you can find it by seeing the authors I have faved.

Rules for requests are there and if you want a one-shot, go see that profile.:3. Totally free, all you have to do is request it and I'll try to have it up within a weeks time.

So, now onto this Modern day AU 4th of July one-shot.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sasori knocked on Deidara's door and hoped his plan would work. He had known what anniversary it was for them and had something special planned. It was a little after seven in the evening and the show started at eight. They had just enough time to get down there and meet the others. "Dei, can you come out here for a second?"

After hearing a chair move and some light footsteps, the door opened and a blond with a slightly blank face stepped out. "What do you want, un?" He crossed his arms.

"Follow me. I have something to show you." He was met with a raised eyebrow. "What is it, un?" '_Maybe he did remember, un._' He thought while awaiting Sasori's response.

"It's a secret, just come with me and you'll find out when we get there." He would drug his younger lover if he had too just leave soon.

"Okay, just let me grab something first, un." He popped back in his room to get the thing he had gotten for Sasori earlier in the week just in case he really did remember. If not, he was really going to let him have it.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

About ten minutes later they were driving down a road that he was not familiar with and he was starting to get anxious as to what Sasori wanted to show him. He had already asked for a hint or clue of some kind but the red head would not budge on the matter.

He shifted a little in the passenger seat and began fidgeting with the bottom of the seatbelt. "We're almost there." Sasori said without even looking at him.

"Since we're so close can't you even give me...." He was cut off Sasori. "No. Since we are almost there then that is more reason not to tell you."

The blond huffed and crossed his arms while muttering a few curses under his breath.

////////////////////////////////////

It getting dark by the time they pulled into a parking space and Sasori confirmed this was the place.

After getting out he took a good look around. It looked like a mini festival or something. He could see a few other people pulling in and others walking toward one direction and various food scents were abound.

"Come on." Sasori motioned for him to follow again and curiously he did.

////////////

They were headed up a hill and he could vaguely see what he thought was the others. "Um, Sasori-Danna, is that everyone else, un?" He asked squinting his eyes to try and further make-out the forms as they got closer. "Yes." He didn't bother looking behind him and hoped the others had done the jobs they were supposed too.

////////////

"About f*cking time you two got here." Hidan said while looking between the two. "The show's about to start any minute now. The others are already seated." He pointed behind then to another spot where an empty blanket near the others who were intently looking at the sky. "Thats your spot so go..." A loud boom interrupted him and the others made a noise of 'ah'. At the sight of the golden sparks fading down from the sky.

"Crap. I'm going to go get seated." Hidan turned and walked away to go join Kakuzu on their green and forest green striped blanket. Deidara looked at Sasori who had a slight smirk on his face and followed him again to their blanket where they had a seat while watching a set of green, red and gold fireworks explode in the sky.

/////////////////////

"I'm guessing you thought I forgot what today was, right?" Sasori asked while watching the sky. Normally, anything that exploded he really did not care for. Especially what his lover called 'art' but today was somewhat special. At least to them.

"Yes, un." He replied a little sheepishly. "It _is_ the day we first met." Sasori shot back and they both paused as three blue fireworks lit up the night sky, quickly followed by a green one and gold one at the same time.

"I know we got into a knock down fight too, un." He added, remembering that he was pretty sure Sasori would have won had the other not interevened at the time.

"Back then would you have guessed we would be here now?" He sure as hell wouldn't have. Somedays he still couldn't believe it.

"To be honest, no. But I'm glad it changed un." He moved closer to Sasori, while a soft smile was on his face. "By the way, your present is on the floorboard in the back, un." He spoke in a low tone while a few red fireworks exploded, one right after another. The sulfur smell was a little strong but he was more focused on the colorful explosions in the sky. He had loved explosions and fireworks since as far back as he could remember.

"I take it you like your present then?" instead of a verbal response he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Turning his head to the side his earthen eyes widened for a moment as he almost immediately felt the blonds lips against his own and he was more then happy to reincorporate the gesture.

After a moment they both had their arms around each other, deepening the kiss while another round of fireworks lit up the night sky.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Authors Note: This was not exactly meant to be an epic one-shot. Just a quick thing I wrote for the day. Today is also special to us as it is the day, eight years ago now, that my great-grandmother passed away. I don't think I ever beat her at tic-tac-toe either.^_^.

Happy/Merry Fourth to everyone and since it's now way~ after midnight here, I hope everyone had a safe one.:3.

Finished: 07/05/2009, 12:44am.

07/05/2009, 12:51am.  
Almost forgot. Sasori's present is a new tool set for his puppets as Deidara has seen the condition of his current one.X3.  
12:52am.


	4. Can't fight it

Document Opened: 07/07/2009, 01:27-28am.

Authors Note:  
This was inspired just a minute or two ago when I was petting one of my kittens. I have one eight year old cat, and two recently turned five month old kittens and a half of a three year old cat. My mother owns the other .

Anyway, one of my five month old kittens, who looks older and is asleep beside me on my pillow. Inspired part of this one-shot while I was petting. His name. Joxer. Yes, from Xena, my mother named him that originally but I kept the name as it fits.^_^.

What? His very first name was Cubby as he looked like a little bear cub when he was born. Seriously.O_o. However my mother changed it and it's been Joxer ever since.

I do love neko Dei and vampire Sasori. This can even have some sort of connection to another NekoDei and VampSasori one-shot I'm working on.;3. Consider it a semi-sequel.

Warnings: Out of character-ness, Fluff.

Genres: Modern Day AU, Fluff.(I listed it twice for a reason,).  
////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

He was tempted to actually _purr_ as the hand that unintentionally found it's way to between his ears started to rub his head and every few seconds or so, run it's fingers through part of his long golden blond hair.

The neko had a feeling that his new master probably didn't even realize he was doing it. Over the past year he had been living with Sasori, he had been able to learn some his habits, since he had become his master and now lover after everything that happened, he was more then happy to start sharing in the vampires activities.

Right now for example, they were in one of the rooms that was a combination library and reading room as they were seated on a white couch. Well, Sasori was sitting at the end of it and he was half laying in his lap while enjoying the feel of the red heads hand still on his head.

He stifled a yawn while slowly closing his visible blue eye while listening to the sound of the fire crackling nearby and contented by the fact that his new master would not harm him like his previous ones had.

That combined with knowing how long Sasori would still be involved with that book he was so absorbed in and how late it was, he started dozing off. Unable to fight it any longer, he gave way to sleep.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The sight of the clock against the wall caught his attention and he cast a quick glance at it too see that it was midnight. Without a word he looked down to see that the unusually quiet neko had fallen asleep. Listening he could hear a very light purring noise emmitting from the sleeping form as the red head was also quick to realize that his hand was still resting softly on the blonds head.

He was a little amused by the sight and shook his head for a moment before he placed the bookmark in the book he had previously been reading to finish it the next night.  
The red silk line in place, securing his spot, he sat the thick book down on the small stand beside the couch and decided that since it was late, retiring for the night would probably be for the best.

They were expecting the others to come over anyway. Thought in mind, he tried to nudge Deidara awake but the younger male was somewhat of a heavy sleeper and only made an incoherent noise as repsonse.

He rolled his earthen eyes as a silent response to the neko's behaviour but opted for carefully picking him up bridal style while standing up as well. The fireplace would slowly go out on it's own with nothing new in it to burn so that was fine for the time being.

Destination now in mind, he left with the neko to prepare to join him in sleep.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Authors Note:  
The ending line is a little rushed as I have to go get ready to go to the store.  
And to 'naruto34': I am working on a romantic/comedy piece that will have them .

Still a bit of drama and angst as well character death around lately.  
Have people forgotten the 'Fluff'?

Ah, I'm half joking. Anyway I have to go and remember my alternate account for requests! I also started an alternate YouTube account for video requests.

MatsuoMiwa87.

Finished: 07/07/2009, 03:08am.


End file.
